Welcome Back Darling!
by Leto Lelantos
Summary: Mayu Nara has missed her Husband very badly. When he finally returns he was too tired to make love so the very next morning she planned a little welcome back surprise for him. Shikamaru/OC Oneshot


Mayu couldn't help but feel content. She was in bed with Shikamaru, her husband, and surrounded by his loving embrace. Best of all they had a whole week together. She was the new Hokage's right hand and personal assistant and as you could imagine it meant many nights spent on the job and days running errands as well as going on personal missions for the Hokage. She had just gotten back from an almost month long mission. She was incredibly happy when he got back but was a little disappointed when they didn't get to make love last night, although she couldn't blame him he must have been exhausted because she had barely pulled the sheets up when he fell asleep. When an idea popped into her head about how she could surprise him.

Slowly she got up form bed and padded towards the closet not really caring that she was naked. They had made it a habit to sleep with each other naked. She had remembered over hearing Shikamaru telling Choji about how he would have liked me to one day surprise him with breakfast in bed wearing nothing but the pink apron he had gotten me as a valentines gifts (as a gag gift of course…. he gave her the real gift afterwards) . She blushed as she took out said apron and silently slipped into the kitchen to make him breakfast.

After She was done cooking and prepared everything on a tray she slowly walked into their room and placed the food on the bed side table and gently nudged Shikamaru awake. Imagine his surprise when he found his beloved completely naked underneath a tiny frilly pink apron.

"Good morning Shika~! I brought breakfast!" She said practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning. Mayu I thought you said you wouldn't ever wear that apron?" He said a tad bit confuse and completely surprised.

"I couldn't get myself to toss it so I kept it. I think I might grow rather fond of it." she gave him a pout and turned to show her glorious nakedness teasingly. "What you don't like it?"

"N…No! I love it!" He stammered and blushed.

"I'm glad!" She then took the plate of pancakes toped with whipped cream and strawberries and proceeded to seat herself on his lap in bed.

"Ma…..Mayu! W..What are you doing?" He said while still continuing to blush.

"Why darling I'm trying to feed you of course!" She giggled as she cut a piece of the pancake with the fork and proceeded to feed him. "No say 'ah!' for me please!"

Unable to deny his beloved wife anything Shikamaru open his mouth and even making the "ah" sound when he took the bite. He looked over as Mayu while he chewed and couldn't help but become aroused. She was straddling his lap with nothing on but an apron putting pressure on his already erect member. His placed his hands onto of her thighs as she continued to feed him.

"Oh!" She suddenly said "You have some whipped cream on your mouth and cheek."

He made a move to wipe it away with the back of his hand but stopped him and said "Let me." With a knowing smirk she leaned over his body to place the plate back on the night stand giving him a perfect view of her bare backside. She then moved up a bit on his body and placed her hand oh his shoulders and got up on her knees. Without any warning she began licking off the whipped cream starting with his cheek moving slowly towards his mouth. Finally she kissed him slowly and tenderly but also passionately. For a few moments they made out in the position until she felt Shikamaru's hand travel from resting innocently on her bum to the insides of her thighs. Mayu moaned into the kiss and her kisses became more frantic. She grasped at his hair when his fingers began to stroke her already wet folds.

He had found that she was incredibly wet and couldn't help but smirk. he continued fingering her tight hole until he could feel her rocking her hips to the rhythm of his hand. He pulled away from the kiss and began to leave a trail of kisses towards hey breasts. He nipped and sucked turning them to hard peaks then continued to leave hickeys on the valley between her breasts and on her collar. He noticed that she began to tighten around his fingers, at tell-tale sign that she was about to cum. Her moans got loader and her breaths got shorter.

"Shika! … na!… I'm ooh… about to…. oh god! ….right there!…." Mayu's body tensed and her fingers dug into Shikamaru's back. He felt her relax against his hand so he took it away from between her to find that it was soaking wet. He smirk while licking off her junces from his finger making her blush. "Darling…it's not fair that I'm the only one thats been pleasured… I think it's about time for your turn." She says breathily. She slid the blanket down his body revealing his erect member making her smile. She stroked him slowly using one hand while she played with his sack with the other. Hearing his groan of pleasure encouraged her on to continue her ministrations. she licked up his phallus and swirled her tongue around the tip making him arch into her mouth. She took the whole length of him into his mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down.

"Mayu…" he moaned into the ceiling as his hand travelled to the back of her head and melty grasped a handful of her hair. She looked up him with her seductive eyes and began humming sending vibrations down his shaft. "You…you're killing me…. Ma….Mayu….." he groaned as she continued to take him into her mouth repeatedly feeling that he was close. just when she was about to take him fully into her mouth again she stopped him and she looked at him surprised. He suddenly flipped her into her back and whispered into her ear. "I want so cum in you my love." She shivered at the husky tone of his voice. She's always loved how demanding he was when it come to making flipped not her stomach and got on all fours.

"I want it in me too darling" As she was talking she stuck up her bum in the air and wiggled it a bit. "Please fill me up." she said begging him with her eyes. He readily complied and positioned himself behind her but instead of entering her right away he ran the tip of his cock through her soaked folds. He was teasing her and she knew it but she just had to have him inside her. "Darling please don't tease me. I need you." without further begging he slammed into her nearly taking her breathe away. She gripped the sheets and leaned into Shikamaru's hips. Shikamaru was pounding her with such force that the bed was squeaking in protest but her moans only served to goad him more. "Shika! … nh… It's feels so good!" He couldn't help but smirk at the way she rocked her hip and said his name. However he was getting close to climaxing and he needed her to be there with him. So knew one trick that always got her to come.

He slipped he is hand that were gripping her his to the from where one slide down to play with her sensitive love button while the other travelled up to tweak and pinch her nipples. He lifted her upper body so that now the both of then were on their knees. Her hand moved to go behind her and clasp at his hair as he relentlessly pounding into her hot hole.

"Cum with me my love, cum with me." He sucked at her pulse point as she began tightening around him. After a few more thrust she started cumin while shouting his name into the room.

"Shika~~!" about a spilt second after she started cumming he also came into her tight hole. Panting and out of breathe they both collapse but while he collapsed backwards into the pillow she collapsed forward with her hips slightly raised in the air. This gave Shikamaru the perfect view os his seed spilling out of her pussy making him hard again at such as erotic sight. She panted " You came so much~…I feel it spilling out of me." She touches her cum filled pussy and then brought her finger to her mouth. "Anh…what a waste." Before she could get up again she felt Shikamaru behind her fondling her again. She giggle and leaned into his touch "So I guess you liked your welcome home surprise?"

She heard his deep chuckle behind her and felt his tender kisses up her spine. "I love it… and who says we're done?" he flipped her onto her back once again and captured his wife's mouth with a gentle kiss. His hand travelled to her breasts and began massaging them and playing with her nipples between his fingers. "I've miss you my love."

"As have I darling. I miss you a whole lot." After sharing another deep kiss the two other them spent the rest of the day making love all over the house making up for the days they had spent apart.

Fin

Comments, Reviews, Story Suggestions, and Favorites are GREATLY APPRECIATED!

Message me if you would like to send me any story suggestions.


End file.
